Imperfecta
by Kany Iparis
Summary: A estas altura de su vida, Hanabi Hyuga le quedaba mas que claro el significado de la palabra perfección, y que su persona, obviamente, no lo era. Claro hasta el día en en que cierto castaño le enseño que la perfección no importaba siempre y cuando estuvieras al lado de "esa" persona.
1. Heridas

**Hola muchach s!**

**Un gustote saludarlos de nuevo, esta vez les traigo un KibaNabi, romántico pero ****trágico. Notas de autos y mas tonterías, hasta abajito.**

**Disclaimer: See, see Naruto no es mio, es del Troll de Kishimoto *Si, porque nos trolleo con el manga***

**Advertencia: Rated T por tintes de violencia, AU *Si, eso *importante* es un Universo Alterno* y el proximo cap cambio el Rated a M, por... lemmon jejeje**

**Imperfecta.**

**Por: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces es posible que una herida física cierre?

Hanabi se preguntaba eso todas las noches, mientras observaba quieta el techo desde su cama.

Toda su vida el insomnio fue algo usual en ella, esta noche no debía de ser la excepción. El dolor punzante que le recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta el mismo inicio de las hebras de su cabello estaba allí, atormentándola. Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda y observó el reloj digital que marcaba claramente con luces rojas las tres en punto.

Bufó exasperada y se dio media vuelta en la cama. No midió su fuerza. Y sin mirar pudo saberlo, una de sus heridas estaba abierta, por la misma inercia se llevó la mano hacia su muslo y lo sintió húmedo. Pudo sentir como de la carne abierta se desprendía el líquido carmesí y soltó otro bufido.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta el baño de su habitación. Ya sin siquiera encender la luz se acercó a su botiquín, sacó el agua oxigenada junto con las motas de algodón y sin más se curó la herida.

Imperturbable como siempre.

El dolor del líquido entrando en su lesión ya no lo sentía. Estaba tan acostumbrada que la sensación de ardor ya no significaba nada. Guardó todo en su lugar y antes del salir del lugar posó su cuerpo en frente de su espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó.

Recorrió con su mirada sus piernas todas laceradas y amoratadas, desde los tobillos hasta el final de sus muslos. Sus brazos y parte de su tronco con varios rasguños y golpes, desde los más leves hasta las más terribles manchas de la agresión, marcas rojas por donde miraras. Gracias a dios no podía ver su espalda, le daba miedo pensar en cómo estaría, de hecho, la ponía a temblar el insignificante hecho de solo tocarla y sentir las cicatrices.

Miró en su largo espejo su cara, hermosa pero gastada. Sus ojeras doblaban el tamaño de sus bellos y blanquecinos ojos, que además, eran fríos y cortantes. Su tez era pálida, más de lo que debía ser por la misma genética de los Hyuga y sus labios estaban resecos y fríos. Gracias a dios era la única parte de su cuerpo que se mantenía intacta, según las mismas palabras de su padre, la cara era lo más notorio, y nadie podía enterarse de lo que día tras día vivía Hanabi Hyuga.

La joven soltó un pequeño gruñido y salió de su baño casi corriendo, queriendo regresar a su cama, a fingir que dormía, solamente para esperar el amanecer y tener que vivir otro de sus días.

Se recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado, al fin y al cabo no quería abrir otra cicatriz; se cubrió con las sabanas y cerró los ojos esperando al menos lograr dormitar. Y, como todas las noches, no lo logró.

Miró de nuevo su reloj y noto que habían pasado apenas 10 minutos desde la última vez que lo observó. Esta vez, resignada a pasar otra noche entera en vela, paseó sus orbes blanquecinos por su habitación.

Justo en frente de ella se encontraba la foto familiar, el inicio y generador de sus peores pesadillas. Era una foto muy vieja enmarcada justo a un lado de su escritorio. Una foto que hacía parecer que los Hyuga eran una familia feliz, unida y ejemplar. Por un lado estaban sus padres Hiashi y Minami Hyuga sosteniendo en brazos a Hinata, su hermana mayor, que en ese entonces habría de tener unos 7 años, y a ella misma con tan solo 2. Mientras que por el otro lado de la fotografía, se encontraba su tío Hizashi y su esposa Haruna con su hijo Neji, el primo de Hanabi y su única esperanza en el mundo. Obviamente no recordaba el día en que la foto fue tomada, era demasiado pequeña. Ya ni siquiera podía rememorar los bellos días en los que aun vivía con su hermana y su madre, antes de que ambas murieran.

Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero, aunque fuese sola dentro de su habitación, ella se prohibía llorar, porque era solo una muestra más de debilidad, una razón más para ser imperfecta. Y siendo como era, no podía darse ese lujo.

Ella sufría, sufría diariamente por eso, por no ser idéntica a su hermana mayor o a su madre. Que en toda la extensión de la palabra y en opinión de los más importantes críticos (y de los no tan importantes) eran perfectas. Tenían todo aquello que un Hyuga deseaba, los característicos ojos blanquecinos brillantes y profundos (no por nada eran conocidos como la familia de "la mirada celestial"), unos cabellos azules y lacios que parecían sacados de un mismo ser angelical y una piel pálida con textura de seda que las hacia parecer muñecas de porcelana con vida. Eran el orgullo de la familia, y más importante aún, el centro de las historias de la prensa, que cuando tenían vida, las perseguían día y noche. Siempre eran invitadas junto con su padre (uno de los más importantes ministros de Japón) a eventos exclusivos, entraban a la lista de las mujeres más famosas e influyentes de las revistas más cotizadas *y frívolas* del continente.

Y Hanabi, en el olvido.

Tenía muchas cosas de las cuales sentirse orgullosa. Era excelente practicando Taijutsu y Karate. Tenia de los promedios más altos de su escuela y aunque ella no lo sintiera, o más bien no le importara, era bastante cotizada entre los hombres. Porque no era la típica chiquilla de colegio que va regodeándose con minifaldas y toneladas de maquillaje en la cara solo para atraer la mirada de un hombre, al contario, cada día usaba más largas sus faldas y sus medias, su cara aunque rebozaba de maquillaje, jamás lo hacía para llamar la atención, todo eso era solamente para ocultar esa heridas tan graves que siempre intentaba ocultar y esas ojeras que mancharían su rostro y revelarían todos sus problemas y desgracias a quien la viera. Pero así eran los hombres, les encantaban las mujeres que se hacían del rogar, que mantenían un carácter frío, distante y hasta cierto punto grosero, que no se ofrecían y que mantenían siempre la cara en alto, tal como ella. Si la vida fuera distinta con ella, tendría una actitud diferente, sería más sonriente y menos fría con la gente. Mas ese no era el caso.

Porque, después de obtener todo el desprecio de tu padre y vivir toda una adolescencia solitaria e indiferente… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Después de un largo y tortuoso silencio, su despertador por fin sonó. Eran la seis en punto y ella tenía que arreglarse para llegar temprano a su escuela. Se levanto con la misma monotonía de siempre y busco su uniforme y su bata.

Esta misma tarde debía de pedirle a su sirvienta que le confeccionara una nueva falda, la que tenía en su manos le quedaba larga a sus piernas pero pequeña a sus heridas.

La muy menuda castaña suspiro cansadamente y se dirigió a la ducha, otro día mas le esperaba y no es que fuera algo que la emocionara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su mirada perdida se posó por encima de los cristales blindados del coche de su padre. Claro está que él no conducía, él le contrataba un chofer para eso, a donde sea que ella necesitase ir a las horas que fuesen, para eso lo tenía, solo no tenia que molestarlo más de la cuenta. Se dirigían al colegio como todas las mañanas. Ella callada mirando al infinito, imperturbable. El chofer estaba acostumbrado a ello, la pobre Hanabi no llevaba la mejor vida, y desde que Hinata-sama ya no se encontraba, todas las personas en la mansión habían adoptado una actitud más sombría y distante, y la menor de los Hyuga vivía la situación más deplorable de todas. Vivía en la sombras, escondida cual ratón en su madriguera, temerosa de salir.

Toda la servidumbre de la mansión Hyuga vivía a diario la desdicha de la hija menor, como si fuera una película o una telenovela, esperando impacientes por el final pero sin poder hacer nada para que este llegara.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, lo que vivía Hanabi era esto, ella era hija de uno de los ministros más importantes de Japón. Y si bien Hiashi jamás fue un padre cariñoso ni atento, cuando la madre de las hermanitas Hyuga murió, toda la actitud del patriarca cambió. Se volvió mucho más violento y cruel con sus hijas, y aun más con la pequeña castaña.

El mundo de la política era asqueroso, mandaba el que fregaba más o el que manejaba mejor a la prensa y al público, así de sencillo. Triste, pero cierto.

Tras la muerte de la pobre Minami, que podríamos compararla como la Lady Di japonesa, el grupo político de Hiashi fue en decadencia, el pueblo comenzó a sospechar de él y empezaron los reclamos, las turbas y los problemas. Pero como siempre, detrás de todo político importante hay una relacionista pública, fue allí cuando entro en escena su Manager Karin y le recomendó lo obvio, publicitar a sus hijas para intentar que el público se encariñara de nuevo con la imagen del político, y lo miraran como un orgulloso padre de familia. Y allí es cuando entro Hinata, la viva imagen de su madre. No es que Hanabi no fuera bonita, pero no era lo que la gente quería ver. Ella era ruda por naturaleza, físicamente se parecía demasiado a su padre y admitámoslo, su cuerpo jamás le fue de gran ayuda. En cambio Hinata era dulce y tierna como su madre, puede que fuese tímida y a veces tartamuda, pero eso era algo que el público amaba en ella, tenía un cuerpo de envidia e infarto y una sonrisa tan sincera que junto a ella, el pan lucia malvado.

Así, es como se maneja la imagen de los políticos.

Y aunque la imagen de Hinata ayudó un poco a su padre, la verdad es que la muerte de su amada esposa lo amargó demasiado. Comenzó a perder los estribos demasiado fácil. Se portaba demasiado frío y cortante, y solucionaba los problemas de todo siempre con dinero, y cuando se enojaba soltaba golpes, no pensaba, solo hería. En ese tiempo siempre estuvo Hinata, protegiéndola, porque a ella no la podía tocar, no sin que un paparazzi se enterara y lo divulgara. Claro, no era que ella levantara la cabeza frente a su padre, jamás le respondía y se portaba igual de sumisa que su madre, pero siempre se interponía entre él y su hermanita siempre que se atrevía a levantarle la mano.

Por eso la admiraba, porque se atrevió a defenderla y a cuidarla cuando nadie más lo hacía. La servidumbre estaba bajo amenaza de despido si interferían con los "asuntos familiares", y su madre ya hacia muerta desde hace 8 años, cuando la pobre tenía solamente 9.

Claro, también estaba su primo Neji, que al quedar huérfano quedó bajo la custodia de su padre. Y si bien el también se desvivía por protegerla, por el momento el estaba en el extranjero, más precisamente en Londres, cursando sus últimas clases para obtener una maestría en derecho. Él prometió que volvería, que la rescataría, pero necesitaba tiempo. Y aunque en el momento ella se portó muy fría con él, sintiéndose traicionada, la verdad es que deseaba lo mejor para él, y sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

Por eso ahora Hinata y Neji no estaban, y día tras día, Hanabi tenía que arreglárselas a solas con su padre, un agresivo y tosco político, que se alteraba a la mínima provocación. Y vamos, que la castaña jamás fue y jamás será callada y sumisa como su madre y su hermana, ella le respondía, le retaba. Y las consecuencias las sentía a diario en los dolores punzantes en su cuerpo, que cubría con sus uniformes y ropas cada vez más largas y protectoras, sus maquillajes y su actitud distante y fría.

Su ahora poco consuelo, era la escuela a la que asistía 9 horas diarias por 5 días a la semana. 9 horas sin gritos, ni reclamos ni golpes, solamente ella, sus libros y sus compañeros que aunque no eran sus personas favoritas es el mundo, eran mejores que pasar el día con su padre y sus aburridos compañeros de trabajo.

Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el cristal del coche, aumentó lo más que pudo el volumen de su Ipod para perderse por lo menos cuarenta cinco minutos (que era lo que duraba el trayecto desde su casa hasta el colegio) en su música, y no pensar en nada más. Eran los únicos momentos, irónicamente; en los que podía dormir plácidamente, dejándose llevar por el sonido de los instrumentos y en el arrullo que el propiciaban los suaves asientos del vehículo y el ligero ajetreo de la carretera. Al fin y al cabo tenía a su fiel chofer que siempre la despertaba al llegar a la entrada de la institución.

Sumida en su sueño no notó el momento en el que se estacionaron, su chofer le abrió la puerta y le sacudió ligeramente como todas las mañanas, eso siempre bastaba para que la joven abriera los ojos y saliera elegantemente del auto. La única diferencia fue que esta vez cuando Hanabi abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encontró no fue con la salida abierta y una mano que le ayudaba a salir, sino que esta vez lo primero que vieron sus orbes blancos fue una pequeña cajita de metal con un moño azul adornando la tapita con una pequeña nota que decía en letras poco legibles "Feliz Cumpleaños Hanabi-sama"

-La primavera de la juventud se mantiene florecida un año más en usted, Hanabi-sama- el joven le entregó la caja y la ayudó a salir del coche. Esta le recibió con un abrazo (que vamos, a ese hombre es imposible de rechazarle un abrazo) y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su escuela.

-Feliz cumpleaños de parte de todo el personal, Hanabi-sama- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Gracias Lee-san- respondió con su rostro serio como siempre, aunque esta vez el brillo en sus ojos era mucho más fuerte y pasivo. Lo cual hizo feliz al pelinegro, puede que no lo dijera, pero a la chica le alegraba saber que el personal se preocupaba por ella.

Continuó su camino hasta posarse sobre un árbol a pocos metros de la entrada y abrió la cajita. Eran 8 galletitas de jengibre con forma de estrellas de colores con pequeños mensajes escritos en glaseados de azúcar. Una por cada empleado cercano a ella. Estaban dos verdes que decían el mismo mensaje en color verde de su chofer Lee y su padre, su mayordomo Gai. Una rosa de su sirvienta Ten-Ten y una amarilla de su jardinera Ino. Una roja de su nana Kurenai y una azul de la doctora familiar Shizune. Y al final dos enormes estrellas naranjas de sus chefs Choza y Choji.

Y de pronto sintió esa sensación calientita en su corazón, una que no sentía desde que Hinata y Neji partieron. Una que le gustaba. Si no fuera por la bondad de los empleados de su padre, jamás hubiese recordado que era su cumpleaños.

Al menos ese día intentó tener un buen cumpleaños. Trató de mostrarse relajada y con el ceño más relajado. Aunque nadie le felicitara, porque bueno, ella jamás le dijo a nadie cuando era su fecha de cumpleaños, sentía que nada podía arruinar la felicidad momentánea que sentía, hasta sus dos mejores y únicas amigas le notaron diferente y le apoyaron todo el día a seguir con esa casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Pero justo cuando el día iba a terminar y pensaba que tal vez sería un buen día, notó como en el estacionamiento se paraba una motocicleta negra con remaches rojos y una característica calcomanía de un Rottweiler mostrando sus colmillos encerrado en un aura de fuego… sí, bastante especifico. El motociclista estaba vestido totalmente en cuero negro y debajo de su casco se podía apreciar perfectamente un par de tatuajes rojos en forma de colmillos. Eso significaba solamente una cosa.

-_Inuzuka- _se dijo a sí misma la Hyuga. Y en contra de cualquier pronóstico, su día se amargo.

Lo supo sin que el chico se quitara el casco, ese era Kiba Inuzuka, uno de sus dolores de cabeza más grandes. Un pandillero renegado. El mejor amigo de su hermana y el sueño de todas las chicas del instituto. 23 años, alto, fornido y debía de admitirlo, bastante sexy con ese traje de cuero, todos sus tatuajes y esa motocicleta.

Era famoso en ese colegio, por el simple hecho de que fue el primer alumno al que ni con la más estricta institutriz se puso corregir. Fue el primer expulsado, porque ni con todo el dinero de su familia logro quedarse. No piensen mal, era muy inteligente, solo que jamás le agradaron las reglas ni los uniformes, el jamás perteneció realmente al honorable "Instituto Konoha".

En cuanto el chico puso un pie fuera de su moto, se comenzaron a escuchar los cuchicheos y suspiros por parte de las chicas del colegio, él era el típico cliché de chico malo con la que toda adolescente correcta y bien encaminada sueña con tener. Desbordaba un aura sexy y peligrosa que todas soñaban con poseer.

Claro, a Hanabi jamás le interesó, era solo el perro de su hermana. Así era como ella le llamaba, perro. No era solo por sus prominentes colmillos y sus actitudes toscas y bestiales. También tenía una obsesión por dichos animales y por su inseparable amigo canino. No recordaba bien su nombre, pero sí le extraño que ese día no estuviera con él.

El castaño se acercó a grandes zancadas a donde la ojiperla se encontraba. No sabía qué era lo que él quería, pero seguramente le traería problemas. Justo plantado en frente de ella, se quitó el casco y se sacudió el cabello, la miró por unos segundos mientras escuchaba aquellos ligeros murmullos de sorpresa y envidia por parte de las chiquillas del instituto. Le encantaban aquellas niñitas en celo que enloquecían cada vez que él se acercaba aunque sea un poco a la escuela.

Hanabi harta de ver la presunción en su rostro rodó los ojos y con la voz más fría que pudo poner le preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, perro?

El morocho soltó una carcajada asemejándose más a un fuerte aullido y con la misma voz cortante le respondió:

-Ya lo sabrás pronto, mi pequeño témpano.

-Vaya, me sorprendes Inuzuka, sabes el significado de la palabra témpano. Si sigues así pronto sabrás hablar como un humano decente.

Kiba frunció el ceño ligeramente, siempre odió la altanería con la que ella le hablaba, pero por el fin de obtener lo que quería volvió a relajarse y sonrió de nuevo. Y para antes de que ella lanzara otro insulto, la cogió de la cadera y se la llevo a rastras hacia su moto, mientras ella gritaba un montón de improperios y amenazas en su contra. La soltó en un asiento especial al lado de su moto (en el que normalmente transportaba a su perro) y la amarró contra toda su voluntad con el cinturón de seguridad. Claro, Hanabi se intento soltar, solo fue que obviamente el Inuzuka no iba a retar a la pequeña fiera así nada mas, fue preparado para recibir golpes e insultos y traía su determinación al 100%. Sí, fuera como fuera se la llevaría, tenía muchas cosas que charlar con ella. Seriamente.

Dio un guiño a las amigas de Hanabi que hacían de espectadoras en la puerta de la escuela y sin más arrancó la moto dejando a Hanabi estupefacta y con mil insultos es la boca.

Las muchachas conocían bastante bien a ambos para saber que no era necesario llamar a la policía. Dejando de lado el hecho de que su amiga sabia defenderse muy bien, sabían que el Inuzuka no le haría nada grave, porque si no, Hanabi sin problemas podría dejarlo 10 veces peor. Mas bien, ahora rezaban por la seguridad del castaño, porque fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones, la chica no era de las que escucharan razones. Si bien la Hyuga tenía solo dos amigas, confiaba bastante en ellas y les comentó en algún momento la situación que vivía con el muchacho y ellas supieron inmediatamente que de alguna manera u otra, estaba en buenas manos.

De hecho cualquier mano era mejor que la de su propio padre.

* * *

**Ok, ahora si. Dejenme ver si recuerdo TODO lo que les tenía que decir.**

**Para empezar muchas gracias a mi querida Beta Sabaku no kuraii, por revisarme y corregirme mis errores. Y por apoyarme con esta historia que anda rondando mi cabecita desde hace tanto.**

**Ok, aclaraciones: 1, Si no sabes quien es Lady Di, pues búscalo en Wikipedia... ok no... fue una mujer muy importante para inglaterra, la esposa del principe, una mujer mas buena que el pan, y que por eso, la reina la mando matar... esa es básicamente la historia resumida.**

**2. Para incluir a varios personajes *como yo quería* los puse como la servidumbre, no fue justo para mi pobrecito Lee ni mi querida Ino, pero bueno, era eso o inventar OCs a lo menos para llenar los espacios. Y por cierto, tal vez se hayan confundido respecto a lo que pasó con Hinata *evil face* era exactamente lo que quería, para saber sobre lo que su trágico *o no* destino le deparó, tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo.**

**3. Por favor lean esto, es importante. Yo se que algunos querrán reclamarme por la situación de Hanabi. Me dirán que en el Manga ella es la fuerte y Hinata la deshonra, pero dense cuenta, esto es un AU. En la vida real, cuenta mas la imagen pública que la misma fortaleza y sabiduría... *Si no me creen, vean al nuevo presidente de México ¬¬* De alguna manera plasmo ese sentimiento de frustración e ira. Y tomándolo desde ese ángulo, ciertamente hanabi *que aunque es bonita no lo es tanto como Hinata* quedaría en segundo plano.**

**4. Es un tree-shot... no mas no menos. Los cabos sueltos se irán atando poco a poco. Y el siguiente capitulo es un lemmon, advertidos quedan.**

**Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, y recuerden que los reviews son las vitaminas para hacer crecer un fic!**

**Los amo! Besos, Dattebayo!**

**Kany.**


	2. Curas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... y como me da flojera escribir el resto, vayan a la historia.**

**Advertencia: Lemmon... muy suavecito, pero igual lemmon.**

**Notas de autor y una enorme disculpa mas abajito u.u**

* * *

**Imperfecta**

**Capitulo 2: Curas.**

Sin palabras.

Por primera vez en su vida Hanabi Hyuga se había quedado sin palabras ante una persona que no era su padre.

No es como si tuviera mucho que decir, mucho antes de que el castaño la trepara a su moto ya le había gritado todas las palabras antisonantes que conocía. Y durante el trayecto, prefirió guardar silencio, no valía la pena, lo hecho estaba hecho y si se seguía resistiendo cuando mucho lograría caerse del pequeño asiento en el que venía, y eso solo lograría abrir más heridas.

Como si necesitara más.

Y así, se dejo llevar, al menos hasta que llegaron al que parecía apartamento del chico. Se bajo de la motoneta y se dirigió hasta la entrada.

Kiba se quedó realmente sorprendido por la actitud de la joven, pero prefirió no cuestionarla, le abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala gris. Hanabi sabía muy en el fondo, que ella perdería una pelea contra él, era igual o un poco más obstinado que ella, y si ya se había tomado tantas molestias solo para llevarla a su apartamento, algo serio o importante tenía que ser.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres perro?- preguntó directa, a lo que el castaño borró su sonrisa burlona que mantuvo desde que partieron del colegio y su semblante se volvió serio e incluso un poco tenebroso.

-Solamente quiero respuestas, quiero charlar seriamente.

-Pues sea como sea hazlo rápido- ordenó- porque si mi chofer regresa a casa sin mí, mi padre…- sus ojos se abrieron cual platos, se había olvidado por completo de Hiashi. Kiba notó rápidamente el cambio en la mirada de ella, aunque su cara siguió exactamente igual de inexpresiva sus ojos reflejaban un miedo puro e inclusive se humedecieron un poco.

Hanabi recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió la última y única vez que ella llegó tarde a casa, era imposible de olvidar. Solo se ausento de su hogar una hora y media para acompañar a una de sus amigas a comprar un helado por su cumpleaños, y el castigo fue tal… que bueno, fue un milagro que Shizune pudiera sanarla sin tener que llevarla a un hospital. Aunque, lo que más le dolía era el orgullo, porque jamás en su vida escucho tantos reclamos e insultos en su vida como aquel no tan lejano día, en el que llegó tarde a casa. A su padre le encantaba humillarla, hacerla sentir menos, decirle que era una basura comparada con la que fue su hermana o su madre. Y si bien había aprendido muy bien a mantener la frente en alto como toda una Hyuga, todas esas palabras tenían su efecto y con solo esa vez le quedo muy grabado las consecuencias de llegar tarde a su hogar.

-Tranquila…-dijo apenas en un audible susurro el morocho- por si lo olvidas, Lee era amigo mío. Fui a tu casa antes de recogerte en la escuela y hable con él, me dijo que no había problema con el que te quedaras conmigo hoy en la tarde y… por alguna razón me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas, tu padre salió, tuvo un viaje urgente a Hong Kong y mínimo son 12 horas de vuelo.

Tras esto Hanabi no pudo retener un fuerte suspiro de alivio. Sus facciones se relajaron aunque no dejaron de ser serias y su mirada se volvió otra vez al chico que tenía en frente.

-¿Sucede algo con tu padre? Lucias preocupada e incluso…- el chico dudó un segundo si decirlo o no- asustada.

-Lo que ocurra o no en mi vida, no es asunto tuyo- espetó cortante- así que cual quiera que sea el tema que quieras tratar conmigo hazlo rápido, tampoco es como si quisiera quedarme en tus aposentos toda la tarde.

Kiba soltó un bufido furioso, ella era la mujer más difícil de tratar, inclusive superaba a su madre y a su hermana. Siempre hablaba con presunción y con una mirada fría y cortante tan característica de ella. Sus ojos blanquecinos eran tan insoportables como bellos y sus finas facciones mostraban siempre un porte elegante pero altanero.

"_Si tan solo sonriera un poco"_

_-_Bien, solo quiero que me digas como esta Hinata- soltó tranquilo el castaño.

-Muerta- Hanabi se rió con sorna dejando un tenue toque de ironía en su respuesta- recuerdo haberte invitado al funeral- sus ojos fingieron inocencia por un segundo, antes de dejar salir otra risilla acida, mirando fijantemente al tatuado, esperando su reacción. A lo que el otro se levanto cabreado mirándola igual de fijamente. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero al ver como ella mantenía su mirada firme pero un poco asustada, no pudo hacerlo. Se limitó a pasarse la mano por el cabello y sostenerla por los hombros.

-Hanabi, por favor, hace ya más de 2 años que no sé nada de ella, estoy, preocupado, entiende que era mi mejor amiga.

Sus miradas se clavaron por un buen rato. El esperando su respuesta y ella sin saber que decir.

¿Qué podría decirle? Nada que no supiera ya.

Porque si ya sabía que Hinata no estaba muerta, en donde se encontraba y con quien estaba. ¿Que más quería saber?

Pero no valía la pena pelear, ¿Qué caso tenía? Además es cierta forma el chico le daba pena, la única persona que se le asemejaba a una familia era Hinata, y la había perdido… al igual que ella.

Ella puede que no supiera todo sobre el muchacho, pero conocía vagamente su historia. Su padre murió en un accidente cuando era un niño y su madre y su hermana Hana tuvieron que hacerse cargo de él, ambas tuvieron que improvisar un empleo, hasta que su madre falleció de cáncer hace unos 10 años ya. Justo cuando crecieron y su hermana consiguió abrir su propio negocio de animales *una veterinaria según recordaba*, algo malo sucedió con ella, no recordaba bien si fue arrestada o si logró escapar, pero hace años que él no la veía, y hasta donde sabía al parecer la Inuzuka fue inocente de todo.

Y Hinata siempre había estado allí para él. Como siempre estuvo allí para ella.

Como una hermana.

Hanabi seguramente se arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero relajo su cuerpo, sus facciones y aflojó una lagrima que se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla, como si disfrutara el contacto con su piel.

-No sé, ¿bien?- sus voz amenazaba con romperse, por primera vez en años bajó su mirada- no sé nada de ella, yo a veces a hurtadillas le envío cartas y postales. Pero ella no puede responderme, así que ni siquiera sé si le llegan.

Kiba se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez junto a ella, le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó.

Ella no opuso resistencia.

-¿Qué fue lo último que supiste?

-Lo mismo que tu, se fue y prometió regresar por nosotros, pero no ha sucedido- la castaña hizo un esfuerzo titánico por contener las lagrimas, pero se sintió tan cómoda y en paz entre sus brazos, que no se reprimió mas y lo dejó ir.

Kiba suspiró una última vez mientras le acariciaba el hombro a Hanabi, y solo así quedaron en silencio un rato más. Porque de alguna manera sintieron que se entendían, aunque hubiese sido una conversación tan corta, sus miradas de dolor al hablar se creyeron tan familiares, que sin saberlo exactamente cambiaron algo en su interior.

Es curioso como en segundos y con tan solo una mirada se puede cambiar la percepción que uno tiene sobre una persona.

Hasta hace unos minutos, ellos jamás se habrían imaginado que estarían así, tan cerca uno de otro, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, llorando en silencio por una pérdida en común. La chaqueta de Kiba ya estaba tan húmeda por las lágrimas de Hanabi que su camiseta comenzó a empaparse también. Ambos tenían sus ojos rojos y por alguna razón se sentían aturdidos. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, era tarde ya y no es como si estar tumbado en un sillón toda la tarde llorando estuviese contemplado en sus planes.

Giró la cabeza de Hanabi hacia él y con suavidad le limpió las lagrimas, sonriendo lo más creíble posible. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a estirarse, recuperando es su rostro esa mueca despreocupada y haragana tan característica de él. Observó su reloj de muñeca y le ofreció su mano a Hanabi para ayudarla a pararse.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó el mientras ella se levantaba- compre comida para ambos desde antes de ir a tu escuela.

La oji-perla asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta su cocina donde también se encontraba un pequeño comedor. Ambos tomaron asiento y el acerco un enorme platillo de Okonomiyaki de mariscos, recién salido del horno de microondas.

Cuando Kiba le sirvió una enorme porción en su platillo, ella no pudo aguantarse las ganas de hincarle el tenedor con fuerza y tomar grandes bocados. Ciertamente ese platillo era su favorito entre todos, y desde la muerte de su madre que no lo había vuelto a probar puesto que su padre se los prohibió, no era una comida saludable y además le recordaba mucho a la difunta Minami, que preparaba la mejor pizza japonesa del mundo.

Al ver semejante reacción por parte de la Hyuga, el castaño exhaló una risilla pero no mencionó nada más. Después de unos minutos más ambos habían terminado su plato y casi inmediatamente el castaño se dirigió hacia la nevera de dónde sacó un enorme pastel de chocolate y moras que rezaba en la parte superior "Feliz Cumpleaños :3"

Hanabi quedó mirándole estupefacta a la torta y al muchacho que se la ofrecía.

-Feliz cumpleaños tempano- el chico le sonrió tan dulcemente que aprecia irreal. Destapo el pastel y le puso una velita encendida justo al medio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó ella aun sorprendida.

-Como no lo olvide, Hinata cuando vivía aquí, siempre planeaba con meses de antelación tu cumpleaños, y esa fecha se quedó grabada en mi mente, así que anda, apaga la vela y pide un deseo.

Otra lagrimilla comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla. Este era por mucho el mejor día que había pasado en años, no solo sus empleados le hicieron pasar una dulce mañana, ahora estaba también Kiba, que le estaba regalando una torta y una hermosa tarde. Ahora podía probar un nuevo sabor de lágrimas, unas que eran dulces y suaves. Lagrimas de alegría.

Con una de sus manos se sujeto el cabello mientras se inclinaba y apagaba la vela. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y pidió su deseo:

"_Desearía que todos los días fueran así de buenos"_

Y aunque de nuevo quedaron en total silencio, este se sentía más ameno. Ambos disfrutaron ampliamente del pastel e inclusive repitieron de porción. Hanabi observó el reloj que reposaba en la blanca pared de la cocina, eran las 7 p.m.

Aun se sentía ligeramente incomoda por el hecho de no estar es casa, así que a pesar de que había disfrutado de alguna u otra manera estar en casa del morocho, debía de regresar y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

-De acuerdo- dijo el- recojamos los platos y te llevó.

Hanabi asintió con su cabeza y llevó sus correspondientes trastos al fregadero y por mera cortesía comenzó a lavarlos. Si el chico se había tomado tantas molestias por ella, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Mas cuando terminó se dio la vuelta para buscar el secador y con lo que se encontró fue con Kiba que le miraba de manera curiosa. Pensó por un segundo en preguntarle porque le miraba así. Pero no pudo.

Un segundo después, Kiba ya la estaba besando. Ella se quedó estática al principio, era la primera vez que esto le sucedía, era increíblemente su primer beso y además se lo estaba dando el salvaje de Inuzuka alguien con quien pensó jamás lograría algo mas a una breve discusión. Pero le gustaba, le gustó porque le hizo sentir de una forma que jamás pensó. Le gustaba como esos suaves y delgados labios se posaban con los suyos y el cómo parecía encajar tan bien. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Instintivamente elevó sus brazos y los enredó en el masculino cuello que estaba frente de ella y casi sin darse cuenta terminó por abrir su boca para profundizar el beso. El morocho notó esto inmediatamente y de manera salvaje pero sexy jugueteo con la legua de la chica, mordió sus labios y succionó casi pedacito de piel que se puso frente a su boca.

Y así de perfecto fue, o al menos lo hubiera sido si Hanabi no se hubiera separado al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, ella estaba besándose con el perro de Inuzuka.

-¿Qué pasó Hana, te hacía falta respirar?- el chico dijo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y con su sonrisa burlesca bien puesta sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos intentas Inuzuka?- pregunto ella igual de alterada y con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Por qué me besaste?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Porque me gustas y no me pude resistir al verte allí plantada frente a mí con esa actitud tan servicial.

Si no hubiera sido por la confesión del "me gustas" la oji-perla habría enfurecido por el fetiche tan machista que al parecer el perro manejaba. Pero no pudo, ella jamás imagino gustarle a alguien y mucho menos Kiba, con el que siempre se había portado fría y un tanto tosca, así que la única conclusión que pudo sacar fue que o el chico era masoquista o le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Y siendo como era, se inclinó por la segunda opción.

-Ya déjate de jugarretas ¿quieres?- exclamó ella mientras alzaba la mirada y se quitaba de encima al joven- es imposible que te guste y todavía lo es más que tú me llegues a gustar, así que por favor llévame a…

-Cállate quieres- respondió con su sonrisa burlona más marcada que nunca- si no me gustaras no te habría besado y si a ti no te hubiera gustado jamás habrías correspondido, así que suelta tus cosas ahora y ven a besarme.

Hanabi se reusó a soltar su mochila y quedo parada junto a la puerta con cara de indignada esperando él la llevara de vuelta a casa. Lo cual no ocurrió. Kiba se acerco a ella en grandes zancadas y con esa sonrisa tan característica la volvió a besar, y ella sin poder evitarlo, volvió a corresponder.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Hinata y yo salíamos, ese extraño momento en el que fuimos más que amigos?- soltó el chico entre besos.

-¿Y para que me lo recuerdas?- comentó ella con un deje de enojo en su voz.

-Para decirte que fui yo quien decidió que éramos mejores como amigos que como novios, y eso lo dije porque Hinata tenía un defecto que no podía soportar.

-¿Si? ¿Y que era?

-Que no eras tú.

Hanabi abrió fuertemente sus ojos sorprendida y rompió el beso inmediatamente, apenas si podía creer en lo que él le decía.

¿Acaso tenía algo que su hermana no? ¿Acaso Hinata no era tan perfecta como creía?

-¿Qué?- dijo ella aún anonadada.

-Lo que oíste, si tu hermana es muy bonita, pero creo que la única razón por la que salimos fue porque todo el mundo esperaba que lo hiciéramos, pero ambos sabemos cómo acabó, ella no me amaba en la manera en que debía, ya sabes cómo novio, y yo no aceptaba el hecho de que ella no fueras tu, porque de alguna manera a la que quise siempre fue a ti.

-Eso es imposible, tu y yo siempre nos detestamos, nunca nos hablábamos mas allá de un intercambio de insultos, nos peleábamos por cualquier tontería y Hinata siempre debía de interferir, ¿Cómo es que tú...?

-Me termine enamorando de ti exactamente por eso, tú eras diferente, en el colegio todas se me tiraban encima- dijo con una sonrisa petulante- todas la muchachas que querían algo mas conmigo eran así, se me insinuaban y se portaban peor que gatas en celo, excepto tu, fuiste la única mujer, porque jamás te vi como una niña, que me veía como otro ser humano, nunca intentaste nada y al contrario de eso hasta parecía que me tenias repulsión, poco te importaba que fuera el mejor amigo de tu hermana y que pasara más tiempo en tu casa que en la mía, y cuando sucedió el "asunto" de Hinata, y te deje de ver, hasta llegue extrañar tus insultos y miradas frías, pero ahora estas aquí- susurró esto último tomando a la fémina por la cintura y acercándose muy lentamente hasta que sus caderas chocaron- no te dejare ir.

-Pero Kiba, tu…

-No entendiste la primera vez que lo dije, cállate.

Hanabi sabía lo que quería, era obvio en cierta parte, así que para cuando él la comenzó a besar de nuevo se sintió sin otro remedio más que cooperar, lo cual debía de admitirlo le encantaba. Kiba acercó peligrosamente sus cuerpos acorralando a la Hyuga contra la puerta y ella instintivamente enredó sus manos en los cabellos chocolates del chico, como si temiera que se alejara y dejara de besarla.

Kiba aceptó la demanda y rompiendo el beso brevemente, la tomó en brazos y casi corriendo se la llevó a su habitación. Oh sí, ambos sabían que seguía.

La chica se mostró un poco reacia al principio, se veía la inseguridad en sus ojos, hasta hace unas horas estaba en una moto pensando en 1000 maneras de matarlo y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo con él. Kiba sin dejar de besarla la depositó encima de su cama y el comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa son urgencia mientras ella aprovechaba para tocar y ver todo lo que se permitía. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero en el momento en que Kiba le levantó la falda y acarició su piernas las cosas se complicaron un poco.

Rompiendo por primera vez el beso entre ambos, el enfoco su vista a las piernas de Hanabi, porque desde el primer segundo en que las tocó supo que algo no andaba bien, cuando las vio su expresión cambio a una de autentico terror, apenas el pedazo de piel que tenía en frente estaba lleno de cicatrices y heridas apenas cerradas, pero no quiso detenerse allí, rápidamente comenzó a juntar piezas sueltas y se dio cuenta del porque ella siempre vestía con prendas largas y que taparan el máximo de piel que pudieran.

Pensaba que era por ser sería y un tanto puritana al igual que Hinata, pero en que error estaba. Aun con esa expresión de susto le bajo las medias escolares y le subió las mangas de su blusa y con cada centímetro de piel que descubría era una nueva marca. Hanabi se dio cuenta al instante de su expresión, la cual interpretó como de repulsión y al instante se sintió ofendida y frunció el ceño fuertemente.

Prefirió irse con la poca dignidad que juraba que el quedaba y sin decir nada se paró dispuesta a irse mas Kiba no la dejo, tomó su brazo y de una manera brusca la obligó a volver a la cama y con una expresión de rabia la miró a los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Qué hijo de puta se atrevió hacerte esto?- su mirada estaba que echaba chispas.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Inuzuka, suéltame quieres, ya veo el asco que te provoque.

-¿Asco? No seas ridícula, esto me asustó, ¿Por qué estas tan lastimada? No se me ocurre alguien que sea tan desgraciado como para dañarte de esta manera.

Hanabi bajo la mirada, no pudo soportar ver sus ojos tan desconcertados y molestos, además no se atrevía a responder. Pero de alguna manera se vio obligada a hacerlo.

-Fue mi padre- susurró temerosa- mi padre me hizo cada una de estas marcas.

-Dios Hanabi, ¿Cómo es posible? Joder, de haberlo sabido te habría sacado de esa condenada casa desde hace años- el chico se sentó en la cama con un cierto deje de culpabilidad en sus facciones. Ella prefirió no notarlo y siguió acomodándose el uniforme para salir de allí lo antes posible, y de nuevo el no se lo permitió.

-Tú no te vas- se paró y le rodeo la cintura sus brazos- tenemos algo que hacer, sobre tus heridas ya hablaremos antes- le dio la vuelta y le miró directo a esos ojos perla que le cautivaban de manera indescriptible- ahora cállate de nuevo y déjame el resto a mí.

No quería, en cierta manera, presionarla, pero ahora ya estaba de alguna manera alterado y ella debía de hacerse cargo, claro no sería salvaje como acostumbraba, tenía que ser suave y dulce con ella, pero de verdad que la necesitaba a ella aquí y ahora.

Sin más y con mucho cuidado se deshizo de sus prendas, le deslizo el uniforme escolar hasta que quedó en su sencilla lencería. Trató de no prestarle atención a sus heridas al momento de regresarla a la cama, pero es que algunas eran inevitables de ver, tenia moretes, costras, cicatrices y cortadas por todos lados, eso era casi imposible de ignorar.

Y dije casi, porque en el instante en el que se quitó el sostén y dejo al aire sus pechos, la boca se le hizo agua y mando todo al carajo, en esos momentos debía de centrarse en disfrutar todo lo que podían hacer juntos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven acerco su boca a uno de los pezones de la chica y sin remordimiento comenzó a engullirlos, lamiendo cada trocito de piel que su boca pudiera disfrutar. No eran muy grandes, ciertamente, tenían un tamaño mediano y sus pezones no eran del perfecto tono rosado, pero estaban hechos a la medida de sus manos. Hanabi aunque lo intentara no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos al sentir su lengua tan húmeda y cálida recorrer su ser con tanta ansiedad.

Kiba también disfrutaba mucho, sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo necesitaba atención y sin pensarlo se despojó de sus pantalones. Ahora ambos estaban a mano, mas no por mucho, el bajó su cara lentamente hasta estar de frente a sus bragas y miró con lujuria el lugar.

-No te atreverías a…-Hanabi hablaba entrecortadamente, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el ya lo estaba haciendo, a través de la delgada prenda el ya estaba degustando con su boca el sabor proveniente de ella, estaba tan mojada que podía probar su néctar directo de las bragas. Un sabor dulce, como el mismo zumo de fruta.

Las manos de la fémina se aferraban con fuerza a las blancas sabanas de la cama y sus gemidos rápidamente iban siendo sustituidos por ligeros gritos de placer que inundaban la habitación y los agudos sentidos del castaño. El al notar como los gemidos iban en aumento detuvo momentáneamente su tarea y la despojo de la única vestimenta que le quedaba, y ahora sí completamente desvestida y el con una vista perfecta de ella termino su tarea y a ligeras lamidas la llevó a lo que tanto anhelaba, ese momento de éxtasis en el que sus sentidos se perdieron y su cuerpo se llenó de pequeños espasmos y de un sentir de relajación que jamás había experimentado antes en su vida.

Kiba al terminar levanto la mirada y observó a la pobre chica que ahora ya hacia cansada con los ojos cerrados y empapada en sudor, y juró que jamás había lucido tan más atractiva. Volvió a subir pesadamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Hanabi y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez sin desesperación, solo un beso, casto, sencillo y con amor.

Con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio se despojo de sus bóxers rojos y quedo igual de expuesto que ella. La chica le miró un rato, como si quisiera acostumbrarse a verlo así, y preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, porque fuera como fuera, le iba a doler y ambos lo sabían.

-Prometo no lastimarte- susurró con voz ronca a su oído y una sonrisa ligera en sus labios.

-No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir- replicó ella con la voz igual de baja- pero hazlo de una vez, luego te disculpas.

El castaño sonrió de lado una última vez y se posicionó justo entre sus piernas, y trató de introducirse lo más rápido y suave que pudo para no lastimarle más de la cuenta, Hanabi soltó un gruñido de dolor y sin remordimiento alguno clavó sus uñas en la espalda del moreno al momento de tratar de esconder sus lagrimas acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello. Kiba esperó paciente a que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerle adentró, con calma las lagrimas cesaron y ella volvió a relajar y regresó a su posición original.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el con un deje de preocupación en su voz, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

De manera suave y pausada comenzó a moverse, al principio los gemidos de ella era en gran parte por el dolor que aun le hacía palpitar la entrepierna, sin embargo, ella se quedó realmente sorprendida ante la caballerosidad del Inuzuka al tratarla de manera tan apacible a pesar de que se le veía en los ojos que ir lento era algo verdaderamente tortuoso. Así que ella, de alguna manera agradecida, le indicó con la mirada que podía continuar a mayor velocidad a pesar de que ella aún no estuviera completamente lista, mas le valía a el que al final le terminara gustando, pensó ella.

El respondió al instante la petición y fue embistiendo de manera más fuerte cada vez, aun con su boca besando cualquier parte de su cuerpo que le atravesara, nunca dejó de saborear su delicado cuello, sus perfectos senos y sus dulces labios. Hanabi aun nerviosa por el hecho de que era su primera vez, busco una de las manos de él y con fuerza se aferró a ella y aun con torpeza trató de moverse también para hacer más profundas las penetraciones, que con cada nueva se sentía cada vez más cerca del preciado clímax, era una sensación tan adictiva que por momentos deseó que fuera eterna.

Ambos gemían a su manera, cada vez más fuerte, aferrándose cada vez más el uno al otro, moviéndose de manera rápida y desesperada, buscando lo que ambos ansiaban, tocándose dondequiera que alcanzaban, besándose apasionadamente, repitiendo el nombre del otro entre suspiros de dulce agonía desesperados por terminar juntos.

Respiraban pesadamente y cada vez gruñían y gritaban con más fuerza hasta que a ambos les embargó esa sensación definitiva que les hizo gritar por tan deliciosa emoción, ese sentir tan extremo que inundó sus sentidos y les dejó exhaustos con una respiración agitada y sus cuerpos cubiertos en perlas de sudor, uno al lado del otro aun siendo uno mismo terminaron por dormitar y abrazarse fuertemente, como si estar lejos fuera algo tan doloroso.

Mas había algo que les impedía descansar tranquilamente, la chica aun debía de volver a casa, y de alguna manera ambos sabían que si eso sucedía, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Ella volvería con el horrible dictador que la sometía a diario, el volvería a alejarse de ella porque todavía tenía prohibido acercarse a la mansión de los Hyuga, no se podrían ver en meses, hasta que Hiashi tuviera que salir de país por tanto tiempo y eso tal vez los obligaría a reflexionar sobre que tan bien estaba esto, y la verdad es que ninguno quería hacerlo.

Kiba abrió sus ojos y aun abrazando a _su _chica, la sacudió un poco para despertarla y aun sin estar realmente consciente de lo que diría, abrió los labios y le susurró al oído:

-Vámonos de aquí, ahora, antes de que tu padre regrese.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y su sonrojo regresó.

-¿Hablas en serio?- el asintió con la cabeza- ¿y a donde se supone que planeas llevarme?

El calló un segundo como si lo pensara profundamente *cosa que no hizo* y finalmente sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no vamos donde Hinata?

Hanabi por fuera lo acusó de loco, pero por dentro no paraba de decirse a sí misma que era la mejor idea del mundo. Y después de un pequeño debate mental, le sonrió ligeramente y murmuró:

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?

* * *

**Se que las personas que siguieron esta historia desde el primer capitulo, van a querer matarme porque duré mas de un año en actualizar y no saben lo mal que me siento por eso. Nunca pense que iba a tardarme tanto, y a pesar de que el cap ya estaba empezado tarde eones en acabarlo y el manga la verdad que no me ayudó en nada, así que mil disculpas y trataré de sacar el tercer y último cap mas pronto que este último, sientanse en libertad de regañarme que de verdad lo meresco.  
**

**Este es de mis primeros lemmons, así que su opinión cuenta muchisimo de verdad, si les gusto o no por favor en confianza de decirmelo, de darme consejos o sugerencias. Lo hice a mi parecer muy suavecito porque tampoco me agradó al idea de hacer algo tan hard, pero esta historia es totalmente suya asi que adelante, precionen ese botoncito sexy de abajo y diganme lo que quieran.**

**Una disculpa porque no esta beteado como el anterior *y una disculpa a mi beta Kuraii Nott, la verdad es que el cap anterior lo corregí como me dijiste pero el maldito Ff no guardó cambios y no me di cuenta hasta despues* y si ven fallas pues haganmelo saber.**

**Por el momento es todo, si gustan los invito a pasarse a mis otros fics y a comentar esta historia para que me alegren el día.**

**Un besote sabor a taco bien mexicanote, se despide...**

**Kany :3 *momentaneamente Iparis***


End file.
